De vacaciones en Venecia
by GokuxMilk
Summary: AU. Las vacaciones no siempre resultan como fueron planeadas. Una turista acosada y un distinguido detective descubrirán el amor, mientras intentan resolver el misterioso caso. GXCC.
1. Prólogo

**De Vacaciones en Venecia**

Prólogo

Por el lúgubre callejón se oía claramente el eco de los veloces pasos…

_Tac Tac Tac Tac Tac…_

Un sonido seco, casi aterrador.

Mientras corría, uno de sus pies pisó el charco de agua que cubría el desnivelado suelo empedrado. La fría y sucia agua salpicó sus desnudas piernas, ya acalambradas de tanto correr. Su falda le resultaba incómoda, su camisa apretada, su indomable cabello rubio molesto. El calor había invadido su cuerpo hasta el punto de agobiarla, ahogarla en su propia agitación. Quería detenerse y poder recobrar el aliento… sólo por un segundo… sólo una profunda respiración para poder recuperar energía… sólo… ¡No! ¡No quería! ¡Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que jamás volviera a respirar, o quién sabe qué…!

"_**¡**__**Aiuto**__**, per favore Dio!**__"_ pidió suplicante la joven mujer en sus pensamientos.

Desgraciadamente no notó la baldosa levantada. Por lo menos no, hasta que su tacón se topó con ella. La piel se rasgó en sus rodillas, la leve sangre se asomó por las lastimaduras. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca. Temblorosamente trató de levantar su adolorido y cansado cuerpo. Fue en vano. Volvió a caer desarmada y sin fuerzas. ¡Pero no quería morir! ¡Claro que no! Con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos cerrados, decidió intentar de nuevo. Intentar levantarse y salir huyendo. Intentar conservar su vida. Pero ni siquiera eso le pudo ser concedido.

Al abrir sus ojos quedó inmóvil. Los zapatos negros estaban frente a su cara. En ese momento nada cruzó su mente. Ningún pensamientos, ni racional, ni irracional, nada. El miedo invadió su cuerpo por completo, estaba sumergida en el terror… ¡En el horror!

Automáticamente levantó su cabeza temblorosa, pasando su vista por aquella persona que la seguía durante ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo. Desde sus elegantes zapatos, sus ojos resbalaron por toda aquella figura oscura que la miraba desde arriba. Juró ver una mueca, una sonrisa siniestra y aterradora en aquel rostro indescriptible para ella. Aquel rostro cubierto por la oscuridad de la profunda noche… de la profunda noche en aquella ciudad de calles de agua…

Continuará…

* * *

Significados en español

_**¡Aiuto, per favore Dio!**_: ¡Ayuda, por favor Dios!

* * *

Prólogo. He aquí el comienzo del misterio. Una historia atrapante en la que espero queden tan sumergidos como yo y como los personajes que se encuentran en ella.

He editado un poco la historia ya que los hechos no concordarían con lo que sigue. Pero no se preocupen que la alteración fue muy leve, sólo fueron pequeñeces. También y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, algunas palabras y frases las puse en italiano, de manera que puedan ubicar e imaginar más facílmente los hechos y la historia. No se preocupen que los significados se encontrarán al pie del capítulo.

Les pido por favor lean de nuevo la historia ahora editada y luego dejen sus comentarios que su opinión es lo que más me interesa. Espero que les guste más ahora, pero nunca dejen de pensar que estoy abierta a la crítica. ¡Muchísimas gracias! y ¡Perdón por hacerlos esperar!

GokuxMilk


	2. Pisando Venecia

**De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 1: _"Pisando Venecia"_

El taxi frenó.

"Son €9, 50" dijo el hombre al volante, volteándose para ver a su cliente.

La joven mujer entregó el dinero. Luego bajó del auto y el taxista sacó las maletas del vehículo. Saludó amablemente a la morena y a continuación volvió a subir al taxi. Luego arrancó para continuar con su trabajo.

"Ahh… ¡Al fin…! ¡Al fin unas vacaciones dignas!" dijo la bella mujer estirando sus brazos, mientras sentía la calidez del sol que iluminaba su rostro de color marfil. Su largo cabello negro y brillante, estaba recogido en un rodete. También tenía un prolijo flequillo y dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara. Llevaba puesto una remeta blanca con tirantes, ajustada a su bella figura, una falda roja, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unas bonitas sandalias negras de calzado. Perfecto para el caluroso clima.

"Vaya… si que hay mucha gente…" dijo mientras inspeccionaba el hermoso lugar repleto de personas. Y era de esperarse, Venecia era uno de los centros turísticos más importantes de Italia. Era lógico que la encontrara en aquel caos de ruido y movimiento continuo. Definitivamente la ciudad era espléndida. Lo que más le gustaba a Chi Chi, eran aquellas calles de verde y cristalina agua, por donde la gente se transportaba con aquellas típicas y románticas canoas venecianas. También quedó fascinada con la antigua arquitectura del lugar. Las innumerables esculturas e ingeniosas estructuras de las construcciones, eran sorprendentes.

"Bien… creo que será mejor instalarme antes de recorrer la ciudad. ¿Cómo era el hotel en el que me tenía que instalar?" dijo mientras introducía una mano en su bolso, buscando algo. "Aquí está. Hotel… Gritti Palace… dirección: C.po S. Maria del Giglio, 2467" leyó en el folleto.

Chi Chi levantó su vista para ver en qué calle estaba. Tomó sus dos maletas y luego de recorrer cuatro cuadras, finalmente encontró el Hotel.

"Así que éste es…" dijo observando el frente del lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas. "Vaya… es muy grande…" admiró subiendo los tres escalones. Junto a la gran puerta de vidrio, un hombre vestido elegantemente como un "Botones" abrió amablemente la puerta a Chi Chi.

La morena le agradeció al sujeto de rojo e ingresó al lugar. Allí notó que el suelo era de un fino mármol y las columnas a los costados de la sala de recepción eran del mismo material. También había cómodos y finos sillones aterciopelados, de color verde oscuro. Algunas plantas decoraban el lugar, al igual que las tantas esculturas y valiosos adornos. Chi Chi se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el recepcionista.

"_**Buongiorno**_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla _**signorina**_?" preguntó el hombre.

"_**Buongiorno**_, mi nombre es Chi Chi Mao y tengo hecha una reservación"

"Veamos, permítame comprobar…" dijo buscando en la base de datos de la computadora. "Ah si… aquí está. La _**signorina**_ Chi Chi Mao. ¡Oh! ¡Usted es la ganadora del concurso de comida!" dijo sorprendido.

"Así es…" contestó con una dulce sonrisa la morena.

"¡_**Felicitazioni**_! Su reservación es por quince días, habitación 207" leyó el hombre, volteándose a continuación para tomar una de las llaves colgadas, y dándoselas a Chi Chi. "El botones llevará sus maletas. Que disfrute su estadía en _**Venezia**_".

"_**Grazie**_" agradeció la morena.

Una vez ingresó a la gran y lujosa habitación de aquel hotel, Chi Chi se dispuso a acomodar la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba en sus maletas. Cuando terminó de guardar toda la ropa en el armario y sus cajones, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a recorrer la ciudad.

Recorrió varios lugares, entre ellos, el Palacio Ducal y la Basílica de San Marcos. Luego almorzó en uno de los restaurantes más tradicionales, queriendo probar algún platillo típico del lugar. Por supuesto que quedó fascinada con la exquisita comida.

Se entretuvo todo el día. Estuvo de aquí para allá. A veces perdía el rumbo, y era lógico, era un lugar muy grande y totalmente desconocido para ella, pero luego volvía a orientarse con los carteles, o preguntándoles a las personas.

Finalmente anocheció. Venecia era muy hermosa de día, pero de noche se sentía la verdadera magia del lugar. Las calles eran iluminadas por los antiguos faroles, que le daban un toque romántico al ambiente, junto con algunos músicos que tocaban las dulces serenatas a la luz de la luna. Las personas estaban tranquilas y calmadas, no alborotadas como ocurría durante el día. Todo era más pacífico y relajante en aquella calurosa noche.

Chi Chi miró su pequeño reloj que envolvía su muñeca derecha "¡Oh! ¡Las 00: 43 hs! Creo que me he distraído demasiado… ¡Uf! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡No tengo la menor idea de cuánto he caminado! Será mejor que vuelva al hotel…" dijo mientras caminaba por la ciudad, regresando al hotel.

Luego de caminar dos calles, alejándose más de la gente, su celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿Diga?" contestó Chi Chi.

"¿Chi Chi? ¡Soy yo, Bulma!" dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bulma? ¿Cómo estás? Que extraño que me llames a estas horas…" hablaba Chi Chi mientras seguía caminando.

"Jaja lo siento, es que he tenido tanto trabajo que no pude llamarte antes, ¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cómo está todo por allí? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?" preguntó ansiosa su amiga.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Venecia es realmente hermosa! ¡Y todo es tan encantador y relajante…! ¡Realmente son unas vacaciones grandiosas!"

"¡Qué bien que la estés pasando de lo mejor! ¡Ya no puedo esperar para terminar mis asuntos aquí e irme allí contigo! ¡Uf! Pero tengo para algunos días más…"

"¿Si? Pues espero que los soluciones pronto Bulma, porque Venecia es hermosa y todo, pero yo me aburro estando sola…" dijo en tono lastimero.

"¡Oh, Chi Chi! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Con la gran cantidad de hombres guapos que deben haber por allí, tienes entretenimiento para rato…" dijo graciosamente.

"¡Vamos Bulma! De nuevo con lo mismo… cuando dije que quería tomar vacaciones, claramente dije que quería desligarme de todo, absolutamente de todo ¿O ya lo olvidaste?"

"Claro que no Chi Chi. Pero vamos… es una oportunidad excelente para aprovechar. Quién te dice… quizás hasta encuentres al _hombre de tu vida_… jajaja" se burló su amiga.

"Ja-ja-ja si, claro Bulma…" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh, vamos no te enfades… Tengo que cortar. Te llamo luego Chi Chi."

"De acuerdo. Adiós. ¡Ah! ¡Y envíale saludos a Yamcha! jajaja"

"Muy graciosa. Adiós" contestó con sarcasmo antes de cortar.

Chi Chi se rió de la contestación de su amiga mientras intentaba guardar su celular. Pero de repente, sintió un gran tirón de su brazo, ocasionándole un gran dolor. ¡Alguien le había arrebatado su bolso! Fue tan rápido, que el mismo tirón hizo que se le cayera su celular al suelo rompiéndose en varias partes.

"¡NOO!" Chi Chi gritó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin saber si ver a su celular destrozado o al sujeto que iba corriendo con su bolso. "GRR ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍIII! ¡NO HUYAS!" Gritó furiosa cuando luego vio la figura de aquel hombre encapuchado perderse en una esquina.

"¡Maldición!" dijo arrodillándose en el empedrado suelo, tomando con sus manos los restos del celular. "¿Por qué me tenía que suceder a mí?" dijo mirando con sus ojos empañados su bonito celular destrozado.

Continuará…

* * *

Significados en español

_**Buongiorno:**_ Buenos días

_**Signorina:**_ Señorita

_**Felicitazioni:**_ Felicitaciones

_**Venezia:**_ Venecia

_**Grazie:**_ Gracias

* * *

Capítulo 1. La llegada de Chi Chi a Venecia ha empezado con el pie izquierdo ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Podrá sobrevivir en Venecia? Averígüenlo en los próximos capítulos.

¿Qué les parece? Por favor dejen reviews. ¡Saludos!

GokuxMilk


	3. Turno Nocturno

**De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 2: _"Turno nocturno"_

El ventilador del techo giraba haciendo un sonido mudo. La brisa que producía atravesaba la piel de los dos hombres que permanecían encerrados en la oficina. Podían verse las cenizas levemente encendidas y el cigarro apagado aún desprendiendo humo, sobre el cenicero de vidrio.

Detrás del escritorio, un hombre alto, de gran musculatura, y cabellos negros alborotados, que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, estaba cómodamente recostado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, y los pies sobre su escritorio.

Frente a él, otro hombre estaba sentado en una silla jugando cartas. Era de muy baja estatura pero también pronunciada musculatura. Ocultaba su calvicie con el gorro que formaba parte de su azul uniforme de policía.

"Oye Goku… recuerdas a la hermosa mesera que vimos en aquel restaurante" dijo el policía sin dejar de mirar su juego de cartas.

"¿Te refieres a aquella mujer rubia que casi mata a un cliente por no haberle dejado propina?" respondió el detective posando su vista en su viejo amigo.

"Si, exactamente ella… ¿Crees que si la invito a salir también corra la misma suerte que aquel tipo?"

"Pues no lo sé Krilyn… pero no me gustaría terminar en el agua inconsciente. Debió dolerle mucho cuando se dio la cabeza con la canoa".

"Si ¿Verdad? jajajaja"

"Jajajaja pobre sujeto… jajajajaja"

Ambos hombres rieron a carcajadas recordando hechos anteriormente vividos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un anciano calvo, que llevaba un traje marrón y lentes negros.

"¡Jefe!" gritaron los dos al unísono… Goku se cayó al suelo y Krilyn dio un salto hacia atrás poniéndose pálido, mientras las cartas volaban a su alrededor.

"¡Con que aquí estás Krylin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a tu trabajo, que hay de sobra!" dijo el anciano regañando a Krilyn.

"¡S-Sí Señor!" respondió nervioso el calvito con gorra dejando rápidamente el lugar.

"¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Hum!" gruñó el jefe.

"Aww… eso me dolió…" dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza.

"Goku ¿Aún sigues aquí?" preguntó el anciano notando al detective en el suelo. "Creí que te habías ido hace horas…"

"Jeje es que me quedé revisando unos papeles y bueno, luego llegó Krilyn y aprovechamos para hablar…" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Con que Krilyn ¿Eh? Ese muchacho siempre trata de evadir su trabajo…" dijo Roshi y luego suspiró "No lo culpo, sé que en temporada alta, hay mucho trabajo… pero debe atender sus responsabilidades"

"No me gustaría estar en su lugar…" dijo Goku graciosamente.

"Por cierto Goku… ¿Cómo va el caso del acosador? ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?"

"Eh… bueno… jeje verá… no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a ese caso realmente…" dijo nerviosamente el detective.

"¿Y a qué caso le has dedicado tu tiempo?" preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

"Pues…"Goku dudó, pero finalmente tomó coraje "He estado revisando los archivos y noté algo raro con la investigación del forense…" Roshi suspiró, ya se lo había visto venir "…y creo que habría-"

"¡Goku!" lo interrumpió su jefe "¿¡Robaste de nuevo los archivos del caso 1023!?"

"¡Pensaba devolverlos, Señor!" dijo defendiéndose.

"¿¡CÚANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO MUCHACHO TONTO!? ¡UN DÍA DE ESTOS TE PESCARÁN EN EL ACTO Y NI SIQUIERA YO PODRÉ SALVARTE! ¡HACES TODO LO CONTRARIO A LO QUE UNO TE DICE!"

Goku miró hacia el suelo arrepentido. Roshi notó su mirada triste y sintió remordimiento. "Escucha Goku…" suspiró el anciano "…sé que quieres encontrar al asesino de Gohan, pero debes entender que el caso ya está cerrado… no podemos hacer nada. Lo mejor es dejar que tu abuelo descanse en paz".

Goku frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Roshi observó al joven detective. Amistosamente le dio dos palmadas en su brazo para animarlo "Estoy seguro que Gohan está orgulloso de ti…" dijo sonriendo.

Goku siguió viendo fijamente el suelo, luego cerró sus ojos "Pero yo no…" dijo y fijó su vista en el hombre que le había enseñado todo sobre su vocación.

**Toc Toc** (Sonó la puerta). A continuación Krilyn la abrió lentamente.

"Disculpe Jefe… pero Ten- es decir, el teniente Ten Shin Han lo necesita…"

"¿Ten Shin Han? Me pregunto qué querrá ahora…" dijo dudosamente poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

"Creo que es sobre el caso del asesino Tao Pai Pai. Parece que encontraron nueva evidencia del último crimen que cometió."

"¿Nueva evidencia? Será mejor que vaya enseguida" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Goku… aquel que está pendiente del pasado, termina no teniendo futuro. Ya deja de abrir viejas heridas… no le des más vueltas al asunto…" dijo al llegar a la puerta. "¡Ah! y Krilyn…"

"¿Si Señor?" preguntó sorprendido el policía que ya se había adentrado de nuevo en la oficina.

"¡No te hagas el idiota y sigue trabajando! ¡Mañana por la mañana quiero ver tu informe sobre mi escritorio!" dijo saliendo del lugar.

"¡Si Señor!" respondió bien erguido.

Al cerrar su jefe la puerta. El calvito dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Bien… ¿En qué estábamos?" dijo con una sonrisa a Goku.

"Krilyn… si Roshi te ve de nuevo aquí se enojará mucho"

"No te preocupes. Ten Shin Han me dijo que el asunto que tenía que hablar con el jefe era muy importante y lo mantendría ocupado por bastante tiempo. Además mi turno termina dentro de una hora. Para cuando Roshi regrese, yo ya no estaré aquí" dijo tranquilamente.

"Je je si que te las ingenias amigo." dijo agarrando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

"Lo sé, jeje soy muy bueno en ello" dijo orgullosamente "Por cierto Goku… tu… no estás ocupado esta noche… ¿Verdad?"

"¿Hu? ¿Ocupado? Pues… no he tenido nueva información sobre ningún caso que esté siguiendo… así que… no, no tengo nada que hacer… pensaba ir a descansar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

"Pues verás… no me lo vas a creer, ¿Recuerdas al cliente que fue arrojado al agua por la hermosa mesera? ¡Pues vino a presentar una denuncia contra ese restaurante justamente por aquel incidente! ¡Si salgo ahora, llegaré para interrogarla y todo lo demás! ¡Es la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con ella!"

"Pero Krilyn, a partir de la media noche tú eres el único a cargo de las declaraciones y las denuncias. Si te vas no quedará nadie que las tome"

"Es por eso Goku que tú harás el trabajo por mí" dijo tranquilamente Krilyn.

"¿QUÉEEEE? ¡Espera un segundo Krilyn! ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de que te veas con la _**ragazza**_ del restaurante, pero por nada del mundo volveré a suplantarte! ¡Además esa no es mi área!" dijo Goku sin gustarle para nada la idea.

Krilyn frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos "¡Lo lamento por ti mi querido _Holmes_, pero lo harás! ¿O acaso olvidaste el favor que te hice el día de la revisión física?"

Al oír eso, Goku palideció y tragó difícilmente.

"Pero esta bien… supongo que puedo recordarle al jefe Roshi que uno de los detectives no fue revisado por el médico ese día… es más, también puedo decirle qué es lo que fue a hacer en realidad…" dijo insinuante Krilyn.

"¡No Krilyn! ¡Por favor te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas!" suplicó Goku acercándose a su amigo.

"¡Bien, entonces me suplantarás!"

"¡Oh, vamos Krilyn, no me hagas esto! ¡La última vez estuve dos horas tomándole la declaración a un tartamudo! ¡No pienso volver a hacerlo! ¡Además odio ese trabajo!"

"¿Más que a las inyecciones y al castigo que te impondrá el jefe cuando le diga que estuviste hurgando de nuevo en los archivos?"

Goku tragó el nudo en su garganta y luego observó el suelo, en señal de derrota. Krilyn sonrió ante ese acto ¡Tenía la victoria asegurada!.

"Está bien… tú ganas… ¡Pero será la última vez que lo haga!" dijo Goku suspirando.

"Jaja ¡No te preocupes, a ésta hora ya no viene casi nadie…! ¡Mejor me doy prisa! ¡No vaya ser cosa que se me escape jeje! ¡_**Addio**_ Goku! ¡Deséame suerte…!" dijo saliendo de la oficina.

"Suerte…" suspiró en la derrota el detective. "Es lo que voy a necesitar…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Krilyn, dispuesto a cumplir con el trabajo que debería realizar su amigo.

Una vez allí, observó el reloj que había sobre el escritorio. "00:26 a.m. Mmm… aún hay tiempo para pedir comida hecha... ¡Aprovecharé que no hay nadie!" dijo levantando el tubo del teléfono que yacía junto al reloj, marcando un número que lo tenía muy bien memorizado.

"Restaurante Chino" habló la aguda voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea. ¡Así es! Al detective le fascinaba la comida china. Estaba acostumbrado. Su abuelo se la preparaba siempre de niño. Pero desde que había muerto, Goku no tuvo más opción que ir a restaurantes chinos, para poder comerla. No es que no le gustara la comida italiana ¡Todos los días la comía, y le encantaba! Bueno, hasta ahora no había comida que le desagradara… pero siempre que tenía una oportunidad, se daba ese gustito.

"Buenas noches. Me gustaría ordenar comida a la comisaría principal." Dijo Goku alegremente.

"Bien, ¿Tiene número de cliente o es la primera vez que ordena en este lugar?" preguntó la mujer oriental.

"Si, mi número de cliente es 0987"

"0987… 0987… aquí está… Son Goku… ¡Son Goku!" dijo sorprendida "¡U-Usted… es… S-Son Go-Goku? preguntó temblorosamente la asustada mujer, al reconocer el nombre del único hombre que lograba agotar a sus cocineros.

"Si" contestó tranquilamente el detective.

"O-Oh… ¿V-Va a ordenar lo de siempre, señor?".

"Si"

"B-Bien… la comida estará allí en cuarenta minutos" dijo la mujer.

"De acuerdo. ¿Vendrá Mai?" preguntó el detective.

"No señor, hoy no está de turno. Otra chica le llevará el pedido, quizás sea Chun o Liu"

"Oh, bien… _**addio**_." Dijo Goku antes de cortar.

El detective se encontraba solo en todo ese lugar, con la excepción de otro policía más, que en ese momento estaba ocupado con varios informes.

"Vaya… esto si que es aburrido… Krilyn tenía razón… a estas horas no viene nadie…" dijo recostándose sobre la silla de su amigo, apoyando sus negros zapatos sobre el escritorio. Por supuesto que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedara completamente dormido.

* * *

Luego de 30 minutos…

**Pac Pac Pac** (se oyó el sonido al golpear el vidrio de la puerta)

Goku se despertó de repente. "¿Eh? ¿Qué… Qué pasó?" dijo desorientado y somnoliento.

"¡Detective Goku!" El detective miró a través del vidrio de la puerta de la oficina de Krilyn, para ver al otro policía que lo llamaba, mientras sostenía el tubo del teléfono pegado a su oreja. "Parece que hay alguien en la puerta ¿Podría ir a fijarse? Yo estoy ocupado con una llamada" dijo retirándose a continuación a su oficina.

Goku se refregó un ojo, mientras observó el reloj "1:02 a.m… una hora más y podré irme a casa… " dijo bostezando, mientras dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, estiraba sus brazos. Atravesó las oficinas de los compañeros de Krilyn. A lo lejos se oía el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta principal.

"Si, espere un momento…" dijo girando la perilla de la puerta.

La abrió y se encontró con una hermosa mujer morena, de piel pálida, que vestía una remera blanca con tirantes, y una falda roja. La observó detenidamente hasta que algo captó su atención.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó la comida!" dijo sonriendo abiertamente a la muchacha.

Continuará…

* * *

Significados en español

_**ragazza:**_ mujer joven

_**Addio:**_ Adiós

* * *

Capítulo 2. Y aquí apareció nuestro famoso detective Son Gokú. ¿Podrá revolver los misteriosos y difíciles casos? ¿Quién será la muchacha a quién acaba de recibir? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo.

¿Es mucho el misterio? ¿Es mucha la intriga que tienen? jaja ¡Pues esa es mi intención! Espero les esté gustando. Por favor no dejen de opinar ¡Muchas Gracias!

GokuxMilk


	4. Caos en la comisaría

**De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 3: _"Caos en la comisaría"_

"Si… espere un momento" dijo la voz de un bostezo, mientras se abría la puerta.

Chi Chi estaba cansada. Después de haber caminado todo el día, sus piernas estaban acalambradas. A eso había que sumarle el disgusto y la desilusión que se llevó de la ciudad. ¡Su primer día en Venecia y le habían robado su bolso! Y para colmo, su brazo no dejaba de dolerle, desde el tirón que recibió cuando le robaron.

"_Si… ¡Qué gran forma de comenzar mis vacaciones…!"_ pensaba Chi Chi sarcásticamente, mientras suspiraba cansada.

Su vista se posó en el hombre que había abierto la puerta frente suyo.

"_Oh, por Dios…"_ Chi Chi abrió sus ojos en el escepticismo, y sintió de golpe su corazón retumbar en su pecho fuertemente de la sorpresa. ¡No esperaba encontrarse con un hombre tan guapo! Su alta estatura, su cabello azabache (aunque despeinado), su gran y sexy musculatura bajo aquella blanca camisa, su inocente mirada, y ese tierno gesto en su apuesto rostro, la dejaron estática por un momento.

De repente, por algún motivo, aquel hombre sonrió grande y abiertamente, sin dejar de observarla. Chi Chi no pudo describir lo que sintió, pero quería seguir viendo aquella encantadora y apuesta sonrisa de niño, por el resto de su vida.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó la comida!" dijo un Goku entusiasmado.

Cuando su cerebro procesó la información que había recibido, al oír las confusas palabras de aquel hombre, Chi Chi reaccionó "¿Eh?" dijo dando un doble pestañeo en la confusión. _"¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijo comida? ¿Qué me vió, cara de __**fegato alla veneziana**__ o qué?"_ pensó desconcertada.

"¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!" dijo el detective muy contento "Pero… ¿Dónde está la comida?" preguntó intrigado al notar que aquella mujer no tenía nada en sus manos.

"¿Comida?" preguntó la morena desconcertada.

"¡Ay no…! ¡No me digas que te la olvidaste!" dijo desesperadamente hambriento.

"_¿Pero qué-? ¡Este tipo está loco! ¿__De qué habla?"_ se preguntaba Chi Chi mirándolo desconfiada. _"¿Me habré equivocado de lugar? Quizás ésta no sea la comisaría…"_ Chi Chi levantó su cabeza para leer el gran cartel: **COMISARÍA PRINCIPAL DE VENEZIA** _"Mmm… no… no me equivoqué"_.

"Siempre pasa lo mismo con las 'nuevas'… primer día… y ya se olvidan el pedido…" suspiró el detective poniéndose una mano en la cara.

Luego miró a Chi Chi de nuevo "No te preocupes… no le diré nada a tu jefe. Pero debes volver y traerme la comida ¿Si? No te la vayas a olvidar" decía mientras se disponía a volver a entrar.

"_¿Jefe?"_ se preguntó "E-Espera…" Chi Chi trató de detenerlo. "Creo que hay un malenten-"

"_**Arrivederci**_" la interrumpió y luego cerró la puerta en su cara.

Chi Chi se quedó con la boca abierta observando la puerta cerrada frente a ella… ¡No podía creerlo!

"¿Pero qué-? Grrr… ¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ Y ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!" gritó furiosa dando fuertes golpes a la puerta. "¿¡QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAS!? ¡¡HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!!"

**Pum Pum Pum Pum** (Sonaba fuertemente la puerta golpeada)

"¿Pero quién demonios se cree ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarme la puerta en la cara? ¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo que pensaba… ¡Huy! ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUHANDO!?"

* * *

**Pum Pum Pum Pum**

"¿Hu? ¿Pero qué sucede?" se preguntó Goku, cuando escuchó la puerta ser fuertemente golpeada. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, para encontrarse a la misma mujer, pero ahora furiosa.

"¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CERRARME LA PUERTA EN LA CARA DE ESA FORMA!? ¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!?" gritó Chi Chi mientras con su dedo índice empujaba a Goku haciéndolo retroceder.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loca? ¡O-Oye espera…!" decía mientras era empujado por la escandalosa mujer.

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡ESPERA TÚ!! ¡¡YO ESTOY CANSADA DE ESPERAR ALLÍ AFUERA!!"

"¿Cansada de esperar? ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el que ha estado esperando durante 40 minutos. Y todo para que te olvidaras mi comida… deberías prestar más atención"

"¿¡PERO DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!? ¡DESDE QUE ABRISTE LA PUERTA NO HAS DEJADO DE DECIR QUE TENGO QUE TRAERTE COMIDA! ¿¡ACASO ME VISTE CARA DE DELIVERY!?"

Para ese entonces Goku había quedado acorralado contra la pared. El detective la miró confundido. "Pues… si" contestó sinceramente.

"¿¡CÓMOO!! ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!!" Gruñó acercando amenazadoramente su rostro al suyo, dejando una distancia muy corta entre ellos.

"P-Pues que si, ¿A-Acaso no eres la… chica del restaurante?" tartamudeó nervioso. Esa mujer realmente daba miedo.

"¿QUÉ? ¿RESTAURANTE? ¡YO NO TRABAJO EN NINGÚN RESTAURANTE!"

"¿NO?" preguntó sorprendido "¿Estás segura?" volvió a preguntar desconfiadamente, acercando aún más su rostro al de ella.

"¿¡QUE SI ESTOY SEGURAA!? ¿¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!? ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE 'NO' TRABAJO EN NINGÚN RESTAURANTE!!" Chi Chi continuó gritándole a ese hombre, que lograba agotar toda su paciencia.

"¡_**Va bene**_! ¡Ya entendí! ¡_**Perdonami per favore signorina**_, es que yo la confundí con una chica del restaurante chino!" Trató de disculparse el detective, antes de que aquella mujer lo asesinara.

"¿¡Me confundiste con una chica del restaurante chino!? ¿¡Y por qué supusiste que yo trabajaba en ese restaurante!?" interrogó con sus brazos en jarra.

"Pues… en primer lugar, por sus rasgos orientales, aunque no son muy notorios en su caso." Contestó explicativamente. Una ola de ira bañó por completo a Chi Chi.

"Pero lo que me hizo llevar a mi deducción… fue… su aroma…" continuó Goku.

"¿Mi-Mi aroma?" preguntó Chi Chi sorprendida. "¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¿¡Qué tiene mi aroma!?" preguntó con tono malhumorado.

"Huele…" dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrando sus sentidos en olerla.

Chi Chi se ruborizó inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? ¡Ella no lo había notado si quiera! ¿Cómo pudo suceder? En fin… ahí estaba ella contemplándolo embobada. Aquel apuesto hombre que había logrado irritarla tanto, estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, olfateándola… sintiendo su aroma… su exquisito aroma…

"…a comida".

"¿¡A comida!?" Chi Chi sintió cómo su romántico ensueño se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

"¿Acaso comió _**spaghetti**__? ¡No! ¡Espere, ya sé! ¡Es_ _**ramen**_! ¿Verdad?" preguntó entusiasmado el detective.

"…"

**¡Plaf!**

* * *

Diez minutos después…

"Más le vale que se apure, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo y no planeo desvelarme toda la noche…" dijo Chi Chi sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

"De acuerdo…" dijo Goku apoyando su mano en la mejilla colorada "¡Qué carácter…!" susurró molesto mirándola de reojo.

"¿Dijo algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡No! Sólo que… ¿Qué denuncia quería hacer?" preguntó sentándose en la silla de Krilyn, enfrentando a Chi Chi.

"Quiero denunciar un robo"

"Aja… ¿Y qué clase de robo fue?" preguntó el detective, ahora revisando unos papeles para llenar.

"Me acaban de robar mi bolso en la calle"

Goku abrió grande sus ojos, aún con su mirada fija en los papeles. Levantó su vista hasta cruzarse con los negros ojos de Chi Chi, quien lo miraba seriamente. El detective pestañeó dos veces en el desconcierto "¿Le robaron su bolso?" preguntó extrañado.

"Así es, quiero que encuentren al ladrón, lo castiguen como se merece, y que me devuelvan mi bolso"

El detective levantó una ceja sin poder creer lo que escuchaba "¿Cómo dijo? ¿Usted quiere que vaya y encuentre al sujeto que le robó… su bolso?"

Chi Chi frunció aún más su ceño "¿Acaso no es obvio? Claramente dije eso"

De repente, Chi Chi se extrañó al notar que la cara del detective hacía un gesto raro. Goku comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, haciendo lo imposible para tragarse la risa. Pero no pudo. La carcajada se escapó de su boca.

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA…!!" reía con lágrimas en sus ojos, a más no poder.

La morena quedó petrificada. El sujeto se estaba muriendo de risa de algo que no tenía sentido. _"¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué se está riendo? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? ¿Se está burlando de mí?"_ Chi Chi frunció su ceño "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó con un tono de voz amenazante.

Goku estaba intentando tranquilizarse y algo agitado pudo responderle… "Jaja… _**signorina**_… No está hablando en serio… usted no me puede pedir eso…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué por qué no? ¿Acaso sabe en dónde está?"

"En una comisaría"

"Usted no es de aquí ¿Cierto? Está en _**Venezia**_… aquí los robos de bolsos son tan frecuentes como la cantidad de turistas que llegan todos los días. Hay miles de ladrones rondando por la ciudad y adivine qué, las mujeres son sus presas favoritas. Sería una estupidez intentar atrapar al que robó su bolso, no lo encontraríamos nunca".

"¡¡Eso a mí no me importa!! ¡Usted es policía! ¡Se supone que debe atrapar a los ladrones! ¡Quiero que vaya ahora y encuentre al sujeto que me robó! ¡Es su obligación como tal!".

"Se equivoca, los robos de esta clase no son nuestro problema. Nosotros estamos para asuntos más importantes. Además, se supone que luego de media noche, todos están en sus casas. No debió vagar sola por las calles a estas horas, es muy peligroso. Por lo tanto no es mi falta, si usted no acató las reglas. Pero no se preocupe, en _**Venezia**_ venden bolsos muy bonitos" dijo Goku levantándose de su silla.

"¿A dónde va? ¡Aún no hemos terminado!".

"Claro que si, además me estoy muriendo de hambre…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡No!" dijo Chi Chi interponiéndose en su camino, bloqueando la puerta. "¡Usted es un policía y le exijo que cumpla con su deber!".

"Yo no soy policía, y no es mi deber encontrar un bolso robado luego de media noche".

"¿Cómo que no es policía? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?".

"No, es la verdad, no soy policía".

"¡ESTONCES ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES USTED?!" gritó Chi Chi furiosa.

"Soy un detective. Yo trabajo en otra área, estos asuntos no me incumben" le explicó.

"¿¡Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LO DIJO ANTES!? ¡ME HA ESTADO HACIENDO PERDER EL TIEMPO!" gritó la morena, aturdiendo al pobre Goku.

"Porque usted no lo preguntó" dijo mientras se cubría los oídos.

"GRRRR VOY A… VOY A…" decía Chi Chi ya con la paciencia perdida.

"¡Detective!"

**Pac Pac Pac**(se oyó el sonido al golpear el vidrio de la puerta)

Detective y turista fijaron su vista en el policía que llamaba desesperadamente.

"¡Detective! ¡El acosador volvió a atacar!"

Continuará…

* * *

Significado en español

_**Fegato alla veneziana:**_ Hígado a la Veneciana (comida italiana compuesta por hígado bovino y aros de cebolla salteada)

**COMISARÍA PRINCIPAL DE VENEZIA:** Comisaría principal de Venecia

_**Arrivederci:**_ Hasta pronto

_**Va bene:**_ De acuerdo

_**Perdonami per favore signorina:**_ Perdóneme por favor señorita

_**Spaghetti****:**_ Comida italiana que consiste en pasta cortada en largas tiras (fideos).

_**Ramen:**_ Comida japonesa que consiste en sopa de fideos de arroz, con pezcado y verduras.

_**Signorina:**_ Señorita

_**Venezia:**_ Venecia

* * *

Capítulo 3. El encuentro tan esperado entre el detective y la turista al fin se ha dado, aunque ambos no parecen muy conformes con lo sucedido. Pero lo más importante, en medio de todo este embrollo, una grave noticia logra llamar la atención del detective Son Goku, la nueva aparición del "acosador". ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos.

¿Qué les parece ahora? Aquí se notan mejor los pequeños cambios que hize, pero que son insdispensables para el entendimiento de la historia. Por favor dejen sus opiniones. Desde ya muchísimas gracias. ¡Saludos!

GokuxMilk


	5. La quinta víctima

**De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 4: _"La quinta víctima"_

Eran las 2:11 a.m. cuando el automóvil de aquel color oscuro y brillante azul metálico, se detuvo frente a la escena policíaca. La puerta del espléndido BMW M3 se abrió rebelando la imagen del detective Son Goku, quién se apresuró en atravesar aquella multitud compuesta por vecinos, policías, peritos, periodistas y toda aquella clase de gente que nunca falta cuando ocurre alguna novedad de estas. El detective mostró su credencial a los oficiales, antes de cruzar la cinta amarilla que tenía escrita _**'vietato entrare'**_ por todos lados, dirigiéndose luego hacia lo que parecía ser un cadáver cubierto por una tela blanca manchada con un líquido oscuro.

– "Otra víctima" – dijo el jefe Roshi poniéndose al lado de Goku, sin quitar la vista del cuerpo cubierto.

El detective arrugó la nariz al percibir aquel aroma ya reconocido en ocasiones anteriores. Ese olor fuerte y dulce. Se agachó y quitó la tela del cadáver. – "Vino" – dijo observando a la bonita mujer rubia, cuyo cuerpo sin vida estaba bañado en vino tinto.

– "Así es. Parece que nuestro amigo le sigue convidando vino a sus víctimas" –

– "Con esta ya son cinco" – dijo Goku reincorporándose.

– "Su nombre era Florencia Pastorino"- le informó Roshi – "Tenía unos 21 años. Nació en Génova y hacía dos años se mudó a _**Venezia**_ para poder completar sus estudios de profesorado. Una chica muy bonita y 'rápida' según el testimonio de algunos vecinos, quienes afirman no haberla visto en los últimos tres meses. Extraño ¿No?" –

– "Muy extraño" – corrigió Goku observando los moretones en el cuello de la joven – "Estrangulamiento. Ese bastardo… ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?" –

– "Una vecina. Al oír un ruido, salió a la calle creyendo que era su marido, pero lo que encontró no fue otra cosa que un cadáver" –

– "¿Dónde está ella?" – Goku sabía muy bien que ante un crimen, el primer sospechoso es aquel que lo descubre primero.

– "Es esa mujer que está allí" – le indicó el anciano.

El detective observó a la mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, mientras un médico le entregaba un vaso de agua junto con lo que parecía ser un calmante.

Goku se acercó a la mujer y se sentó junto a ella, en la ambulancia.

– "¿Usted es quién encontró el cuerpo?" – preguntó el detective.

– "Si…"– se limitó a decir ella.

– "Soy el detective Son Goku. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del suceso" –

– "¿¡_**Da capo**_!? ¡No! ¡No! ¡_**Per favore!**_ ¡Quiero olvidar todo lo que ví! ¡Desearía no haber salido nunca de _**mía casa**_! ¡Fue horrible!" – dijo paranoica.

– "Y sin embargo yo necesito que recuerde y me explique todo con lujo de detalle en lo posible. Será la última vez, lo prometo" – dijo tratando de convencer a la pobre mujer que parecía un manojo de nervios.

La señora observó a Goku mientras este le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa, a la cual no se le podía contestar con un 'no'. Suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza – "_**Va Bene**_. Pero sólo por esa encantadora sonrisa de _**bambino**_ que pone" –

El detective rió y luego prosiguió con el interrogatorio – "_**Va Bene**_… antes que nada, necesito que me diga su nombre" –

– "Amalia. Amalia Rossetto" – contestó.

– "Bien Amalia, cuénteme. ¿Cómo encontró el cuerpo?" –

Otro largo suspiro salió de la boca de aquella mujer – "_**Io**_ estaba sola en _**mía casa**_… como de costumbre…"– dijo con una mirada triste – "Estaba _**dormendo**_, cuando de repente unos ruidos extraños me despertaron. Parecían venir del callejón-"–

– "¿Cómo eran 'esos ruidos'?" – preguntó interesado el detective.

– "No sabría decirlo bien… pero eran como… como quejidos… como si alguien estuviera agitado" –

Goku se detuvo y comenzó a analizar los datos – "Dijo que estaba _**dormendo**_ cuando unos ruidos que según usted, provenían del callejón, la despertaron ¿_**Certo**_?" –

– "Certo" – admitió ella.

– "¿Dónde _**dormiva**_ usted?" –

– "En _**mía abitazione**_" –

– "¿Y dónde está su _**abitazione**_?" –

– "En el tercer piso. Es aquella que da al callejón" – dijo señalando a lo lejos, una de las ventanas que daban al callejón.

– "¿Le importaría si me relata los hechos allí mismo?" – preguntó el detective con algo en mente.

– "Como guste detective. Pero no sé de qué le serviría. En _**mía abitazione**_ no ocurrió nada realmente interesante" –

– "Eso déjeme deducirlo a mí" – dijo Goku poniéndose de pie. A continuación ambos se dirigieron al edificio veneciano.

* * *

Chi Chi salió furiosa de la comisaría. Ahora se dirigía hacia el hotel en el que se había instalado ese mismo día. La noche era oscura, pero la enorme luna alumbraba bellamente las calles, y en las que eran de agua, se aparecía reflejada con un tono verdoso.

– "¡No puedo creerlo!" – se decía la morena para sí misma, mientras atravesaba las empedradas calles. – "¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo que ellos no se harían cargo del robo de un bolso? ¿¡Y para qué demonios están entonces!?" – Seguía maldiciendo cuando llegó al hotel y subía los escalones – "¡Sólo me hizo perder el tiempo! ¡'Hombre' tenía que ser!" –

– "_**B-Buona notte**_" – saludó el botones sustituyendo su amable sonrisa, por un gesto nervioso y sorprendido, ante 'las actitudes' que tenía aquella mujer, a quien le estaba abriendo la puerta.

– "_**¡Grazie!**_" – contestó Chi Chi de mal humor, intimidando al botones, mientras ingresaba al hotel.

– "¿Qué detective ni qué nada? ¡Completo imbécil! ¿Y cómo fue que me confundió de esa manera? Como si yo fuera un delivery… ¡Y encima de todo se fue corriendo! ¡Cobarde descarado…- ¡Ash! ¡Ya basta Chi Chi!" – Se interrumpió ella misma – "¡Debes dejar de pensar en eso! ¡No vale la pena!" – terminó de decirse cuando ya se encontraba frente a la recepción.

– "_**Buona notte**_ ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?" – preguntó el recepcionista.

– "Las llaves de la habitación 207" – pidió Chi Chi.

– "¿Me permite su nombre, _**per favore**_?" –

– "Chi Chi Mao" – dijo mientras el hombre buscaba en la base de datos de la computadora.

– "Oh, sí, la _**signorina**_ Mao. Espero que haya pasado un buen día… de seguro ya descubrió los encantos de _**Venezia**_… Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación" –

– "_**Grazie**_" – contestó mientras tomaba las llaves –_ "un gran día… ¡Ja! seguro"_ – pensó con sarcasmo al recordar los últimos hechos –_ "¿Qué demonios va a saber usted sobre 'los encantos de Venecia'? No hace más que estar todo el día frente a esa estúpida computadora ¡Salga a la calle y luego me cuenta!"_ –

– "_**Buona notte**_" –

– "_**Buona notte**_" –

Chi Chi tomó el ascensor hacia el 6to piso, cosa que para ella tardó toda una eternidad. Recorrió el lujoso y largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Caminó lentamente, arrastrando sus adoloridos pies por la alfombra, hasta situarse enfrente de su gran cama. Se quitó sus sandalias, y luego se derrumbó boca abajo sobre ella. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la extrema suavidad de las sedosas sábanas y su cuerpo revotó ligeramente sobre el abultado y esponjoso colchón, se sintió tan relajada, que por un momento creyó estar sobre una nube.

Estaba tan exhausta, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para cambiarse. Sentía sus párpados tan pesados que le resultaba sumamente difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo encajó con tal comodidad en aquella cama, que era incapaz de no acceder a sus relajantes tentaciones. La morena tomó la abultada almohada de plumas, y enterró su cara en ella, sintiendo su suavidad.

Había sido un día tan agobiante... Luego de haber realizado aquel largo viaje, recorrió a pie, durante todo el día, gran parte de la ciudad. ¡Durante todo aquel largo y caluroso día! ¡Ella sola, sin compañía alguna!. Pero además, tuvo la desgracia de padecer un robo. Un robo que no es de importancia, un robo que no tiene solución, según ese tonto policía ¡Que ni siquiera era policía, sino detective! Pero claro… ¿Qué tiene de importante el robo de un pasaporte, de un documento de identidad, de una licencia de conducir, y todas esas cosas estúpidas que no sirven para nada…? ¡Ja! Un detective que no sabe distinguir entre una chica 'delivery' y una mujer como ella…

– "Vaya detective…"– susurró Chi Chi enojada y soñolientamente. –"Pero me pregunto si lo del _**ramen**_ fue una coincidencia… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Claro que lo fue! No hay forma de que supiera que lo último que cociné fue _**ramen**_… ¡Y yo no tengo olor a comida! ya lo comprobé…"– dijo oliéndose por enésima vez –"Además no cocino desde que salí de mi casa, y ni siquiera tenía puesta esta ropa. Simplemente… adivinó…"– trataba de auto-convencerse mientras no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que se veía aquel detective cuando explicaba sus deducciones. Finalmente y con aquella encantadora imagen, Chi Chi logró quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

–"Así que esta es la _**abitazione**_…"– dijo Goku inspeccionando la habitación –_"Mmm… parece corriente. Muebles sencillos… objetos comunes… nada fuera de lo común"_ – estudiaba el lugar, cuando se cruzó con la ventana. –"¿Esta es la ventana que da al callejón?" –

–"Si, es justamente esa" – respondió la señora Amalia –

Goku sacó su cabeza por la ventana para inspeccionar. –"¿Pero qué-? ¡No se ve nada!" – dijo sorprendido cuando miraba hacia abajo aquella oscuridad que apenas le permitía distinguir algunos tachos de basura.

–"Y le aseguro que sin las luces de las patrullas se ve todavía más negro" – aseguró –"Como ya le había dicho antes, escuché unos ruidos que provenían del callejón. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana, pero no pude ver nada. Creí que-"–

– "¡Amalia!" – la interrumpió la voz de la persona, quien seguido de policías acababa de entrar en aquella habitación. –"¡Amalia! ¡_**Amore**_! ¿Quieres explicarle a estos policías que yo no tuve nada que ver con ningún asesinato? ¡Creen que he sido _**ió**_!" – dijo muy preocupado el hombre a quien los policías comenzaron a sujetar.

–"¿Quién es él?" – preguntó Goku.

–"_**Mío marito**_" – dijo Amalia propinándole a continuación una tremenda bofetada a aquel hombre.

**¡Plaf!** Sonó tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó el eco en el callejón.

Ante esto Goku se tocó su propia mejilla, recordando que hacía tan solo un rato él había recibido una igual.

– "¡_**FIGLIO DI PUTTANA**_! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!? ¡ESTABAS CON ELLA! ¿¡VERDAD!?" – gritó alterada aquella mujer.

–"P-Pero _**amore mío**_ ¿De qué _**parlas**_?" decía su esposo fingiendo no saber nada.

–"¿QUE DE QUÉ _**PARLO**_? ¡_**PARLO**_ DE QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON ESA _**PUTTANA**_! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE _**AMMAZZO**_!" – dijo cuando comenzó a armarse el alboroto. Un policía tuvo que sujetar a la alterada mujer, ya que esta tenía toda intención de matar a su esposo.

Goku simplemente se puso una mano en la cara. Realmente estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de otro escándalo, y mucho menos de ese tipo. Las relaciones entre parejas no eran su fuerte. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquello? Él simplemente quería hacer su trabajo. Pero ahí estaba, de alguna forma, metido en ese 'loquero'.

–"¡MALDITO! ¡MIENTRAS TÚ TE DIVERTÍAS YO ME ECONTRABA CON UN CADÁVER! ¡ME HABRÍA ENCANTADO QUE EL SUJETO DE LA CAPUCHA TE HUBIERA HECHO LO QUE A AQUELLA MUJER! ¡_**FLIGLIO DI PUTTANA**_! ¡SUÉLTEME LE DIGO!" – dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia el policía que la sujetaba para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Entonces el detective reaccionó de golpe –_"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"_–

Continuará…

* * *

Significado en español

_**vietato entrare:**_ Prohibido pasar

_**Venezia:**_ Venecia

_**¿Da capo?:**_ ¿De nuevo?

_**per favore:**_ Por favor

_**mía casa:**_ Mí casa

_**bambino:**_ Niño

_**Va bene:**_ De acuerdo

_**Io:**_ Yo

_**dormendo:**_ Durmiendo

_**Certo:**_ Cierto

_**dormiva:**_ dormía

_**mía abitazione:**_ Mí habitación

_**abitazione:**_ Habitación

_**Buona notte:**_ Buenas noches

_**signorina:**_ Señorita

_**Grazie:**_ Gracias

_**Ramen:**_ Comida japonesa que consiste en sopa de fideos de arroz, con pezcado y verduras

_**Amore:**_ Amor

_**Mío marito:**_ Mi marido

_**FIGLIO DI PUTTANA:**_ Hijo de puta, hijo de prostituta

_**amore mío:**_ Amor mío

_**parlas:**_ Hablas

_**PARLO:**_ Hablo

_**PUTTANA:**_ Puta, prostituta

_**AMMAZZO:**_ Mato

* * *

Capítulo 4. Una nueva víctima ha manchado la ciudad de Venecia, pero no exactamente con sangre, sino con... ¿Vino?. Nuevas pistas aparecen para el detective Son Goku. ¿Quién será aquel misterioso 'hombre encapuchado'? y ¿Qué ocurrirá con Chi Chi ahora que está indocumentada?. Averíguenlo en los próximos capítulos.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les está gustando? Yo sé que soy muy insistente, pero por favor dejen sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mí. ¡Por favor! Bueno, les dejo saludos. No se desesperen que yo sigo escribiendo. Si tardo mucho es porque los capítulos son largos. ¿Va Bene? jaja. Nos vemos.

GokuxMilk


	6. Más pistas, más misterios, y otras cosas

**De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 5: _"Más pistas, más misterios... y otras cosas..."_

La misteriosa figura se detuvo. Luego verificó la zona. Podía oír a lo lejos las sirenas de las patrullas. La policía aún estaba rondando las calles en su búsqueda.

Caminó unos pasos adentrándose un poco más en la ciudad, hasta detenerse en una de las calles menos transitadas. Observó el pequeño bolso carmesí que llevaba en su mano. Lo abrió y comenzó a revisar los objetos que había en él. Entre ellos, encontró un folleto del Hotel _Gritti Palace_ y un diccionario traductor italiano. También halló un pañuelo. Lo llevó a su nariz y lo olfateó, quedando tremendamente excitado con el extraño aroma. Siguió revisando desesperado hasta que se topó con un lápiz labial. Lo abrió y comenzó a lamerlo quedando extasiado con la esencia de los labios de aquella mujer. Impaciente por saber más sobre ella, continuó hurgando cuando unos papeles llamaron su atención. El sujeto observó la imagen 4x4 de la hermosa turista y luego leyó el documento.

_Apellido: Mao_

_Nombre: Chi Chi_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Estado Civil: Soltera_

_Nacionalidad: China_

De repente, una sonrisa siniestra se dejó ver en los labios de aquel desconocido.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que había estado en la escena del crimen. Cansado, el detective Goku caminó en la sala, haciendo rechinar la lustrosa madera con cada paso que daba. Se despojó de su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el oscuro sillón que se encontraba en medio de aquella sala, la cual a pesar de estar desordenada, no perdía su elegancia. Tenía muchas cosas de gran valor, bueno… su casa era 'bastante acogedora'. No podía negar que tenía un buen sueldo ¡Y sobre todo cuando trabajaba en 'casos privados'! pero esto casi nunca ocurría, por lo general, sólo aceptaba trabajar junto con Krilyn y los demás, en los asuntos que la policía no podía resolver. A menos claro, que aquel 'caso privado' fuera realmente interesante para él.

Todo aquello gracias al viejo Roshi, cuyas sabias enseñanzas lo instruyeron en su carrera detectivesca, llevándolo a resolver cada caso con extrema cautela y eficacia. Así fue como caso tras caso fue construyendo su reputación, lo que posteriormente lo llevaría a la recompensa económica.

Pero esto no era algo que le importara demasiado al hombre de cabellos alborotados. Al menos no la parte económica. Él se conformaba simplemente con una buena comida, una cómoda cama y un lugar tranquilo para poder trabajar. Lo 'indispensable' según él.

Mientras Goku se arremangaba la blanca camisa para ponerse más cómodo, un sonido captó su atención.

_**Bgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

–"¿Uhm? Ah… Je je, ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca pude comer la comida china que encargué" – dijo el detective graciosamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza, recordando la agitada noche. –"Aquel policía debe estar dándose un festín ahora mismo" – sonrió para sí mismo cuando se imaginaba al policía, disfrutando de aquella deliciosa comida, aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. –"Mmm… ni modo, buscaré algo en la cocina" – a continuación se dirigió a su lugar favorito de toda la casa. –"¡_**Maledizione**_! ¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo!"– dijo observando el refrigerador, que al igual que la lacena y los demás lugares, estaba vacío. –"¡Olvidé hacer las compras!"– recordó desesperado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Finalmente suspiró, y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con un dedo, mientras pensaba alguna solución – "Ni siquiera puedo contar con las sobras… esas ya me las comí ayer" – dijo lo último con un tono lastimero.

¡Qué irónico! El detective Son Goku podía resolver cualquier caso, sin importar su dificultad o la gravedad del asunto ¡Pero éste no era capaz de resolver su propia vida privada! La verdad es que era un desastre, olvidaba todo fácilmente, era desordenado, despistado, a veces hablaba sin pensar… ¡Ahora sabía por qué nunca tenía suerte en relaciones de pareja! Bueno, en realidad a él nunca le importó mucho aquello. Había salido con algunas mujeres sólo por la insoportable insistencia de Krilyn. ¡No que no le gustasen! ¡Claro que le gustaban las mujeres! Pero ninguna de las que había conocido le llamaba la atención, por lo menos no tanto como para pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

En fin, sin más opción, y por culpa de su despiste, Goku tenía que resignarse a pasar esa noche sin cenar, y probablemente también sin dormir, ya que de seguro su estómago no lo dejaría en paz.

El detective volvió a la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Disfrutando de su comodidad, se recostó en él, pensando en lo que aquella mujer, Amalia, había visto.

–"Una sombra que parecía llevar puesta una capucha… trepó ágil y velozmente por los techos… hasta que desapareció entre los mismos…" – meditó repitiendo exactamente las palabras de la testigo. –_"Me pregunto si habría pasado mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la policía a la escena del crimen. La __**signora**__ Amalia dijo recordar haber visto su reloj luego de haberse despertado a causa de los ruidos. Dijo que eran aproximadamente las 00:30 hs. La policía debió haber llegado 10 minutos después… pero a mí me avisaron del crimen cerca de las 2 de la mañana…"_– seguía meditando, ésta vez en su mente –"¿Por qué me avisaron tan tarde? Es decir, sé que últimamente no he estado pendiente de este caso, pero… aún así debieron avisarme enseguida…" – se preguntó en voz alta mientras su mano recorría toda su alborotada cabellera, desde su frente hasta su nuca. Sin respuestas dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se hundió aún más en aquel cómodo sillón.

_**Bgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

–"Mmm… lo que daría por un gran plato de comida china…" – dijo soñadoramente mientras se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarse la deliciosa y gran cantidad de comida frente a él, aquella misma comida oriental que su abuelo le preparaba cuando era niño.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de aquella bonita y escandalosa mujer con la que se encontró en la comisaría, se le vino a la mente. Recordó su aroma… aquel delicioso aroma que jamás había olido en ninguna otra persona…

–"¡Sin duda era ramen! ¡Estoy seguro!" – afirmó recordando el análisis hecho por su nariz –"Aunque… de todos los ramen que he probado, ninguno olía como éste…"– dijo cerrando sus ojos para tratar de recordar mejor esa sensación que había sentido hacía tan sólo unas horas –"Mmm… pero esa mujer… ¡Sí que olía muy bien…!"– sonriendo y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, recordaba aquel momento en que sus cuerpos habían estado tan cerca. –"…¡Y vaya que era gruñona! No tenía por qué haberme golpeado tan fuerte…" – el peli-negro hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar la dolorosa bofetada –"…un error lo tiene cualquiera… además… es muy bonita como para que ande poniendo cara de enojada… no debería hacerlo" – Se decía así mismo con la imagen de las bellas curvas de Chi Chi fija en su cabeza…

–"¿¡Pero qué-!?"– dijo sobresaltado de repente, cuando notó la gran erección en su pantalón. –"¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? ¡S-Sólo opiné que tenía un buen cuerpo, es todo! ¡¡No era para ponerme así!!" – dijo sorprendido sin poder creer la repentina reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Goku sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquello que lo había excitado tanto. –"Debo estar volviéndome loco…"– dijo poniendo una mano en su cara –"Necesito despejar mi mente…"–

Sin quitar la mano de su cara, abrió nuevamente los ojos y entre sus dedos, vio la botella de licor, cuyo contenido estaba por la mitad, situada sobre la pequeña mesita de vidrio que se encontraba frente a él –"¡Esto me va a ayudar!" – dijo inclinándose para tomar la botella.

* * *

**¡Crash!**

"¡Napa! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?" gritó la voz del sujeto detrás de él.

"_**E-Excuse mua **__**monsieur**_ Vegeta, se me _gresbaló_ la caja" se disculpó un hombre calvo, de negro bigote y con acento francés mientras observaba el desastre que había hecho.

"¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Encima que nos falta mercadería tú te encargas de romper el resto!?" gruñó Vegeta al momento en que dejaba escapar una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

"Ya te dije que se me gresbaló. ¡Es que… estas malditas cajas están pesadas!" se quejó levantando otra de las tantas cajas que había en el lugar.

"¡Deja de poner escusas patéticas! ¡No eres más que un inútil! ¡Ni para eso sirves!" dijo arrojando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con la suela de su zapato.

"¡Vegeta yo no soy ningún inútil!"

"¡ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA Y SUBE LAS MALDITAS CAJAS DE VINO AL CAMIÓN, ANTES DE QUE YO MISMO TE LA CIERRE!" gritó Vegeta perdiendo los estribos mientras pretendía volver a fumar "¿Qué es ese ruido?" preguntó con el cigarro aún sin prender en su boca "_**¡MERDA!**_ ¡LA POLICÍA!" gritó desesperado el hombre de puntiagudo cabello, al oír las sirenas de las patrullas.

"¡P-Pero eso es imposible! ¿¡Cómo nos encontraron!?" preguntó Napa sorprendido y aterrado

"¿¡Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo sabandija!?

Ambos hombres arrojaron todo a su paso, y rápidamente se subieron al camión dispuestos a salir de allí a toda prisa.

"¡Napa! ¡Abre la puer-!" pero mientras daba la orden, el sujeto cuyo nombre es Vegeta se vio interrumpido al ver acatarse por sí sola la acción.

La gran puerta del galpón se abría lentamente revelando una oscura figura.

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 5. Una nueva pista se agrega al caso, junto con otros muchos misterios. Y en el medio, la vida privada del detective se complica cada vez más. ¿Quién es esa sombra encapuchada? ¿Quién es el sujeto que posee las pertenencias de Chi Chi? ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella? ¿Quiénes son estos misteriosos hombres y qué tienen que ver esas cajas de vino? ¿Y Quién será esa figura que acaba de aparecer? ¡Para saberlo, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, déjenme agradecerles por todos sus reviews. Yo realmente creía que esta historia no les gustaba tanto como la otra, pero es un alivio y una gran gran alegría para mí, descubrir que eso no es así. Prometo seguir trabajando en esta y en la otra. Como ya he escrito en mi otro fanfic, voy a actualizar el perfil y los mantendré al tanto. Les sigo pidiendo por favor y de corazón sus reviwes que tanto estimo y me emocionan, ¡Muchísimas gracias! y sigan disfrutando. ¡A ver si adivinana quién es el encapuchado! jeje

GokuxMilk


End file.
